


Yes, Daddy

by RickysGoldsworths



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickysGoldsworths/pseuds/RickysGoldsworths
Summary: Just a short smutty drabble between a detective inspector and the British government
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Yes, Daddy

Greg immediately jumped off the sofa when he heard the door open and hurried to meet an irritable Mycroft at the entrance to their home. Mycroft slipped off his shoes and jacket and smiled as his silver fox walked over to him.

"Hi Myc. How was work?" Greg asked, easily slipping his arms around his boyfriend.

Mycroft hummed, wrapping his own arms around Greg. "It was rather stressful, elections coming up and all."

Greg smiled and pulled back to look at the ginger man. "Well, do you want some assistance de-stressing?" he asked slyly.

Mycroft grinned against the shorter man's mouth. "I think that would be agreeable," he mumbled before softly kissing Greg.

Greg smiled into the kiss and found Mycroft's hand with his own to gently pull the taller man down the hall, towards their bedroom.

Once there, Greg made sure to take his time, slowly unbuttoning Mycroft's clothes, kissing every new inch of skin revealed to him. Mycroft hummed in response, closing his eyes and enjoying the unwinding process the inspector offered him.

After several minutes of slow undressing, Greg quickly shucked his clothes off, climbed up on the bed and sat on his knees, offering himself to Mycroft.

Mycroft approached the bed and smiled, placing his hands on the Inspector's cheeks, tracing one of his thumbs across his lips.

"How do you want me?" Greg whispered, running his tongue swiftly across the other man's thumb.

"On your knees, turn around, and put your face on the mattress for me, sweetheart." Mycroft responded.

Greg flushed deeply at the endearment. "Okay, Daddy." he whispered.

Mycroft grinned, "Good boy." He released Greg to get in position and turned to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. He returned to the silver haired man and slowly rubbed his hands all over his body; starting with his back and leaning over to run his hands over Greg's chest, teasing his nipples and returning his hands to the round globes pressed against his hips, massaging softly.

Greg moaned softly, pushing back against Mycroft's hands, wriggling around slightly. "Please"

"What do you want, love?"

Greg bit his lip, holding back what was to be a whorish moan, "Open me up, Daddy, want to take your big cock all the way." He whimpered.

Mycroft grinned, popping open the lube and slicking two fingers and teasing them gently against Greg's entrance.

Greg grinned into the sheets beneath him as he felt Mycroft slowly push both fingers into him. They had a regular sex life, so the preparation didn't need to be too intricate, just enough for them to have proper sex.

Mycroft wasted no time, thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring, and stretching. He added one more, until Greg was squirming and moaning for Mycroft to get on with it.

Mycroft deemed his preparation adequate before slicking his own cock with the lube and positioning himself behind Greg.

"Ready, Darling?" He asked.

Greg nodded frantically, pushing back eagerly. "Yes please, Daddy. Put it in me!" He begged.

Mycroft grinned and obeyed, pushing in carefully but quickly, stopping once he bottomed out, but Greg wasn't having it; He pushed back against him and begged with the ginger man, "Please please Daddy! Move. Fast. Please!"

Mycroft obeyed again and started moving in and out, picking up his pace slowly until he was full on thrusting into the man under him, the sound of skin slapping together sounding throughout the room.

Greg fisted his hands into the sheets, desperate for friction on his leaking, untouched cock. He pushed back against the taller man who was dragging against his prostate with every thrust, pushing Greg to the edge even more.

After several minutes of this, Mycroft could already feel himself getting close. He bent over, slotting his hand between Greg's thighs, grabbing his straining cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Greg arched his back, a mantra of "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..." coming from his mouth.

"Come for me, baby," he heard Mycroft say seconds before he moaned long and strained, coming all over the sheets below him.

Mycroft grunted as he thrusted twice more before burying himself all the way into the Inspector and coming hard.

They sat like that for a minute or so, catching their breaths before Mycroft slowly slipped out of Greg and laid down next to him.

They faced each other and grinned, scooting closer, and cuddling up to fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and check out my other stories. :)


End file.
